


ring toss

by kenhwan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M, Ring Toss, he rigged the game, sehun is awkward and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: “Oh- No- The sign ? Pfft. These things are so outdated you know.” Before Cute Boy can hesitate, Sehun hands him 5 more rings, and can already feel Minseok’s eyes drilling into his head and the lecture-to-come that will inevitably start with “You’re going to get fired.”





	ring toss

**Author's Note:**

> the fluffy amusement park au drabble that no one asked for <33

sehun huffs, counting out the 200 pennies he’d just been handed. “get a job at an amusement park” they’d said. “it’ll be easy” they said. they were right. it is easy until some snot nosed kid comes up and hands you 200 pennies for 2 chances for some game that’s impossible even for most major athletes, and his mom looks at him like he’s every wonder of the world. god. 

his shift here ends in 20 minutes. and then, you know, he gets to go to the next game. which thankfully, isn’t one of the water gun games. he doesn’t enjoy getting shot by children who think it’s funny to soak the person handling all their money. he doesn’t know anyone who would, besides minseok, who apparently loves accidentally getting shot with half-power-washer-strength water guns once a game. but he’s stuck here at the bottle ring toss until then. 

there’s a laugh and a cheer of victory from a few feet away, the dreaded water game that minseok is strongly holding down with a smile, pushing up his glasses. but this time, it isn’t a birthday party consisting of 4 year olds and instead a group of teenagers ? young adults ? it doesn’t really matter, they seem to be around his age.

the group consists of two girls and one guy, and it seems one of the girls just won and is now holding a small pink stuffed heart. sehun almost sighs in relief when they walk in his direction, because at least this is someone who can form complete sentences. he definitely does let out a breath when he sees the boy wedged between the girls, who doesn’t look at all like he was dragged here with his sisters, or that he’s trying to get into both of their pants. just like he’s having a good time. 

the guy’s eyes light up when they land on the giant teddy bear, a light brown one, the bear that some may even consider the “classic” teddy bear color. sehun has to give it to him. he has to. this kid is going to win this teddy bear even if sehun has to place the bottle on the counter and let the guy just set the ring around the neck. the girls laugh light-heartedly as they walk to the next booth, to look at some handmade jewelry while . . _did they call him ‘nini’?_ played his game. 

sehun is handed 5 dollars, for 5 rings, and then exchanges the ones for the plastic. the guy aims hard, gets the same expression everyone does ( except it’s 500 times cuter on this person ) , and throws it. of course, it misses, and slides between the bottles. all of them follow suit, but the third one almost gets around the cap and neck, which pulls a small gasp followed by a frustrated groan. the groan makes sehun blink, because he wasn’t expecting such a deep voice. he can work with it. 

when the boy goes to leave, taking his beautifully tanned skin and his pretty chocolate hair with him, a frown present on his face, sehun gets the best idea he’s ever had. “actually, 5 dollars gets you unlimited play.” he blurts out. 

“but on the sign-” the guy interjects, pointing a finger towards the large ‘ring toss! 1 dollar per ring!’ sign. sehun promptly goes to stand in front of the sign, when he of course knocks over the stool. but he’s not going to let that stop him from getting cute boy his giant teddy bear ( that he’s noticed oddly resembles the guy as well ). he leaves the stool, because he obviously meant to do that, and goes just as he meant: to stand in front of the sign. 

“oh- no- the sign ? pfft. these things are so outdated you know.” before cute boy can hesitate, sehun hands him 5 more rings, and can already feel minseok’s eyes drilling into his head and the lecture-to-come that will inevitably start with “you’re going to get fired.” 

he may get fired, but at least ‘nini’ is happy with his giant bear. he’s whipped, he’s so totally whipped and he’s been talking to the boy for all of 3 minutes.

‘nini’ shrugs and tosses the rings again, only for sehun to retrieve them and hand them back until he finally lands them all. ( which is 7 minutes later, and now he’s definitely going to get fired because 2 families have come by and left when they decided this turn was taking too long. ). at one point, the boys friends have returned to watch and are now watching sehun intently watch their friend.

halfway through his last try, the girl pulls out a pen and scribbles something on an old, faded receipt from her purse. he all too gladly gets the bear down for nini and ‘yes, this was totally worth it.’ he thinks when the boy instantly snuggles into the bear. the girl with the pen glances at sehun, then back to the guy. she hands the guy the note, they both look at sehun, and then the note is handed to him. they leave before he can read it.

he looks up to minseok, who’s now hosting another game, this time with children and definitely not anymore cute boys with deep voices that rumble like thunder in the summer. he really hates himself for that one. the note reads “jongin” with a heart and a phone number right below it. 

sehun glances up one more time before he sits the stool back upright, then sits on it texting the number. “hey its. . . sehun. bottle toss guy . . .” 

the number simply responds “hi :) im jongin !” and sehun literally chokes on his spit and falls off of his stool. he honestly expected this to be a prank, no matter how much he hoped it wasn’t. the text is followed by a picture of jongin and the bear, captioned ‘his new name is hunnie’ and sehun decides its better if he just stays on the ground. he hears minseok’s light laughing from somewhere near, and decides that maybe this all isn’t so bad.


End file.
